


Gold

by Chrisoel



Series: Chrisoel's JBweek 2015 pieces [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisoel/pseuds/Chrisoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eh, I apologize, this is extremely late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

„Maybe you could take a look at the password-protected parts of our homepage, click here, the password is hear me roar in one word.“  
Pia looks up in time to see the young woman sitting opposide Pia's boss giving him an incredulous glance before she starts typing.  
„Your House words as your password. I don't think that meets anyone's requirements for a save password"  
The moment the words have left the woman's mouth she bites her lip as if wishing to take them back. Pia is sure she knows what the woman is thinking. _Don't talk back to customers._  
"Who would assume we are arrogant enough to make them our password?" Mr Lannister asks.  
Miss Tarth's eyes flicker to the end of the hall where the bathrooms are (with golden faucets in lion shape), to the tapestry behind the desk Pia is sitting at (Lannister sigil) and Mr Lannister's hands. If Pia remembers correctly he is wearing the cufflinks that are golden lionheads with ruby eyes today.  
"You are right. That would require quite the stretch of imagination." she says in a very measured tone.  
For a moment Mr Lannister turns his head so far Pia can see he is fighting a grin.  
"Well, I'd say the same as for the public homepage: away from an all-crimson-and-gold design to a design that uses those colours a little bit more sparingly."  
_Oh yes please!_ Pia thinks. She always feels the need to stare at a white wall for a while when she has finished working, the website is completely over the top.  
"All right with me, but my father definitely wants those colours very present. And the lion of course."  
"I'm sure I can design a curser in the shape of a lion's paw. And a little lion in the corner that roars every time the website is updated. Or an employee receives a message, on the password-protected parts of the website." Miss Tarth looks shocked with herself.  
Mr Lannister laughs.  
"I see we understand each other. You make one or two design suggestions for the website, I explain to my father that a modern hotel can do with a little less crimson and gold. Mail me when you have something. Sorry, but I have to dash."  
He puts his card on the table and is gone. Miss Tarth buries her had in her hands.  
"Don't worry." Pia tells her around her computer screen. "You've got the job."  
"You really think so? I told him his password is stupid and made fun of his family's sigil."  
"He laughed. And gave you his card."  
The blond woman looks at the card.  
"That's got to be a joke."  
"Because of the e-mail-address? No, it's his real one."  
Two big blue eyes stare at Pia.  
"He seriously uses _that_ as his business e-mail? _goldenlionoflannister at westerosmail dot com_?"  
Pia shrugs.  
"I worked as a maid for him before I got this job. Even some of his socks are gold." 


End file.
